


ache

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunt Kate makes Allison ache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ache

Aunt Kate made Allison ache. At first it was just an ache in her muscles after a hard day of training, but as she grew older, that ache began between her legs. She wondered if Kate knew, because it seemed like she perpetuated it.

The blonde would press herself along Allison's back as she changed her positioning of the bow, drew Allison's draw hand to a better anchor point, used her own foot to widen Allison's stance, causing the blonde's thigh to rub against more intimate areas of the brunette than she expected.

It would be a smirk, or a brush of her hand across her lower back that would send sparks of lust through Allison. The young Argent knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help herself. She found that she would press back, widen her legs, accidentally brush her hand along Aunt Kate's breasts.

Not long after these touches started, Allison found herself pressed to the forest floor, Aunt Kate's body holding her down, the blonde's hand between her legs. The ache grew and grew in Allison, until it released in a cascade of pleasure that had her arching up and wantonly yelling.

She would open her dark eyes and stare at the blonde as she wore a smug, secret smile. “I know, Allison. It'll be our little secret.”


End file.
